A Little TLC
by skiptomyloo
Summary: Kyoko's used to taking care of others...she's even cared for Ren when he got sick. But what happens when the tables are turned, and it's Kyoko who gets ill? KyokoxRen
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! :) Enjoy!_

_Cover Image credit goes to xCho on deviantART_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you okay, Mogami-san? You look a little pale today." Ren had noticed Kyoko seemed a little off - not quite her energetic self on the Dark Moon photoshoot set. The Dark Moon cast had been asked back to do a photoshoot for a popular magazine. He had picked her up this morning from the Darumaya as usual, and even when she saw him pull out one of those convenience store packaged onigiri for breakfast in the car, she didn't lecture him with as much fervor as typical. He had also heard her clearing her throat and cough a few times since this morning.

"I'm okay, Tsuruga-san. Is it really cold in here? Feels like they turned up the air-conditioning more than usual." She said as she shuddered a little, rubbing her arms as he noticed the goosebumps spreading across them.

Ren frowned. The temperature on set didn't feel any different than normal... in fact, he actually felt like it was a little on the warm side today. 'Could she be getting sick?', he thought as he carefully watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was next to him watching the photographer posing a couple other cast members, but her eyes seemed glassy and unfocused. She seemed to be swaying a little bit on her feet….

Kyoko felt her temples start to pulse, and squeezed her eyes shut to will away the throbbing. She couldn't deny it - she knew she was getting sick as she recognized the tell-tale signs... but she still had a couple shots she needed to do with Tsuruga-san. She had to hold out... just a few more hours and she would head straight home to rest...

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko's eyes snapped open to the sight of Ren's warm brown eyes suddenly looming close in her view. His concern for her was clear in his eyes, and Kyoko instinctively took a step back as she realized how close he really was. She thought she saw a look of hurt flash briefly in his eyes, but before she could really think twice about it, it was gone. Instead, she suddenly felt a large, cool hand on her forehead.

"Mogami-san, you are burning up... I think you have a fever." Ren knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea, instigating physical contact especially after she just demonstrated her apparent discomfort with his proximity. He had been hoping their time together as the Heel siblings would bring down some of her barriers, but to no avail. If anything, closer to the end of their time together when the Boss had dropped by "undercover" to visit, she had retreated even further away from him as soon as the Heel act was over, and he had barely seen her for weeks.

Still, he couldn't help reaching out to her today; he was genuinely worried. And when he saw her eyes flutter close as she unconsciously leaned into his cold hand, he knew something was definitely wrong. Still, he couldn't help his heart start to race a little. He sighed. _'I'm going to hell, aren't I...'_

Kyoko's eyes snapped open at his sigh and felt her face redden as she realized her position. She tried to straighten up quickly and start to apologize, when she saw the edges of her vision start to blur and darken.

"Mogami-san…? What's wrong? Mogami-san!" Ren's panic-stricken voice and a strong pair of arms surrounding her were the last things she heard and felt as the world faded into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Big thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited or followed! Special thank you to **diellemabelle** for catching my discrepancy in timeline - I was able to change the story accordingly ;) Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2!_

_Cover Image credit goes to xCho on deviantART_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kyoko woke with a throbbing headache and a thick blanket tucked up to her chin. She looked around in bewilderment as she sat up slowly, clutching her head. She was back in her room at the Darumaya alone. '_How did I get back here?' _ She remembered talking to Ren last at the shoot before starting to feel faint, and she suddenly realized she never even started her shots before she blacked out. Horrified, she was ready to leap out of her futon when she heard her door knob turn.

Ren poked his head through the doorway, and smiled warmly at her when he saw she was awake. "How are you feeling, Mogami-san?" he asked as she stared at him with pure confusion. '_She's so cute with her bedhead',_ he thought as he walked towards her, holding a tray with a glass of water and some medication. "You really scared me back there on set. I knew that you were probably coming down with something, but I was definitely not expecting you to black out like that. I'm so glad I caught you before you hit the ground, or you really could have hurt yourself."

Kyoko's eyes widened and her face turned from pure confusion to horror as Ren's words sunk in. She realized two things: first, that Ren had caught her from falling when she blacked out, and secondly, that if he was here now... that obviously meant he wasn't on the shoot set.

"TSURUGA-SAN, I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe you had to take on the burden of catching and carrying me! And not only that, but I took you away from the photoshoot! The whole crew must be missing you now! How unprofessional of me, causing everyone to have to reschedule everything! Please, go back to the set! I'm perfectly fine now! I..." Kyoko was readying herself into a dogeza position but stopped mid-rant as she realized Ren was calmly holding up his hand, his gentlemanly smile gleaming bright on his face.

"Mogami-san, do you consider me a professional?" Ren asked her, focusing his piercing dark brown eyes directly on hers.

"Yes, of course Tsuruga-san! You're the hardest working, most professional actor I know!" She automatically responded, as though she had spoken this line a million times (which to Ren, it was starting to feel like she had.)

"Then do you think if there was any doubt in my mind that the shoot couldn't carry on smoothly without me, that I would have just left like that? I would hope that my kohai would give her trusted senpai some credit."

Kyoko unconsciously bowed her head low as she felt her cheeks redden with shame. '_Of course he wouldn't leave work without thinking just to take care of me. He must have taken care of all the loose ends before bringing me home. What was I thinking...?'_

Ren turned away under the pretense of setting down the tray, feeling guilty that he had pulled out the 'senpai' 'professionalism' card to calm her down... and with complete and utter lies nonetheless. '_Hopefully, no one on set will tell her of my panicked state when she passed out, and that I practically sprinted off set carrying her without a backwards glance. I will have to call the photographer later and apologize...'_ he thought sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Big thank you to all of those who have reviewed, favorited or followed - it's so encouraging to see the reviews and hear that people like the story! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

_Cover Image credit goes to xCho on deviantART_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kyoko sat miserably on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a cocoon of blanket as Ren moved around the kitchen, boiling water for some tea. Despite quickly taking the medication Ren had offered her earlier, her head continued to throb and pound, and she could feel the chills starting throughout her body. She was determined not to let it show as much as possible; she didn't want Tsuruga-san to worry and delay him getting back to work any more than she already had.

"So where is the Darumaya couple, Mogami-san? I was surprised to see the restaurant closed when we got here." Ren could see Kyoko's troubled face all the way from the kitchen, and was hoping to distract her with some normal conversation. Kyoko wrapped her hands around the steaming mug of hot tea that Ren handed to her before he joined her on the opposite end of the couch.

"They're away on holiday and won't be back until next week," Kyoko said softly into her cup.

Ren paused, hands tightening on his mug. '_That means she will be completely alone in this house until next week while sick. Maybe I could offer to have her stay at my place so I can keep an eye on her...though I'm sure she will definitely not accept...likely saying something about Japanese modesty and me being a playboy….' _ Ren mused, his lips quirking up slightly as he imagined her response. He realized Kyoko was watching him curiously.

"Ah I see...whereabouts are they vacationing?" Ren cleared his throat, taking a sip of his tea to try to hide his smile.

"They are in Kyoto actually." Ren's eyes widened imperceptibly, grateful that most of his face was concealed by the mug. He snuck a sidelong glance at Kyoko to see whether she would betray any emotion at the thought of her past hometown. Instead, he found her still looking straight at him with a smile, and he felt his blood freeze at the next words out of her mouth: "Have you ever been to Kyoto, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren choked on his tea in a completely ungraceful, un-Tsuruga-Ren-like manner, as Kyoko scrambled closer to give him a few hard claps on the back.

"Are you alright, Tsuruga-san?!" Kyoko's frowning face reflected her concern as she watched Ren's eyes start to water from the scalding hot tea.

"I'm... okay…went down...the wrong...pipe", he managed to gasp out, turning to give Kyoko a weak smile to reassure her that he was fine. Out of all the questions he had ever prepared himself for her to ask - about his past, his darkness during their act as the Heel siblings, even his feelings for her - he had never expected this indirect question about Kyoto to come up in conversation, and it threw him that he really had no answer prepared. Yet he knew the answer to this simple question would be the root of all the truths - or lies - that he would one day eventually reveal. He rested his head in his hands as he struggled to compose himself.

"Tsuruga-san…? Is everything okay? Did you burn your throat?" Kyoko's worried voice brought him back, and he looked up to see her face hovering uncharacteristically close to his, her hand still resting on his back.

For the second time that day, Kyoko found herself captured by Ren's piercing gaze. All the nerves in her hand that had been resting on his back suddenly felt oversensitized to the firm muscles through his shirt, and she quickly removed it as if she was the one burned. As she scooted back to the other side of the couch, Ren saw an unreadable expression cross her flushing face. He felt his heart lift a little with hope. _'Perhaps I do affect her a little after all…?'_

Glad she was seemingly distracted from their previous topic, Ren put his teacup down and stood up resolutely. Turning towards Kyoko, he asked, "Mogami-san, let's get you to your room to rest, shall we?"

"Tsuruga-san, you don't need to worry about helping me! I know you still have a busy afternoon ahead. I'll be fine getting upstairs on my own…." Kyoko stood up hastily and suddenly, black spots swam across her vision as her legs wobbled unsteadily and she collapsed back onto the couch. Ren's concern was etched all over his face as he hovered over her.

"Mogami-san, it is clear that you are not well," he said firmly, but gently as he slowly crouched down to look her in the eyes. Kyoko couldn't avoid his gaze, and she felt her demons squeal in protest as she saw his warm smile directed at her. "Sometimes, being a professional also means knowing when to stop, take a break and accept another's help so that you can get back to work quickly, right? You helped me when I was sick… now it's my turn to repay you the favor." Kyoko opened her mouth to protest, but soon closed it as she realized he was right...he was practically using her own words from back then against her. She nodded meekly, admitting defeat. Satisfied, Ren stood with a smile and before he had a chance to even stop himself, he had held out his hand to help her off the couch. He saw Kyoko hesitate before she surprisingly lifted her hand to his.

Kyoko knew her true hesitation was not from feelings of guilt at accepting Ren's help, nor was it an attempt to appear strong. No, it was her fear of something much worse. Something she had been trying to push away for the last few months as they had grown closer under the guise of the Heel siblings. As Kyoko slipped her hand into Ren's warm one, she felt the undeniable snap of the last remaining lock on her heart break.


End file.
